


No a todos les sonríe la vida desde el comienzo

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Wei Ying se convirtió en un huérfano a la edad de cinco años, a los ocho escapo del orfanato, y a los diez conoció a quien una vez considero su alma gemela pero que por obra del destino tuvieron que separarse¿Qué pasaría si cuando se reencuentren, Lan Zhan descubra que Wei Ying es miembro de una de las pandillas más temidas por el simple hecho de tener el respaldo del líder Wen?Ayudaría a Wei Ying a salir de ahí, ¿O lo abandonaría cómo esa vez en la casa abandonada?Capitulos indefinidos~
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship





	1. Aquellos recuerdos

Wei Ying había vivido una vida difícil a decir verdad, pero aun así podías verlo y siempre tendría una sonrisa en su rostro, puede que algunas veces su sonrisa fuera menos brillante, pero siempre sonreía o al menos eso era lo que recordaba hasta aquel día.

Lan Zhan siempre había sido un niño callado y más cuando su madre empezó a ir a viajes de negocios junto a su padre, Qingheng-Jun, y aunque Lan Xichen trataba de hacer que hiciera amigos, nunca funcionaba y los otros niños siempre terminaban llamándolo cara de hielo pero eso cambio cuando comenzó a acompañar a su tío y hermano a ir al centro de la ciudad y conoció a un niño que le sonrió aun cuando se veía lastimado

.-Hola niño ¿Estás perdido?, ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar a tu padre o prefieres ir con la policía? Aunque debo decir que no le agrado mucho a la policía, hahaha, aunque puedo decirte cómo llegas ahí - Wei Ying hablaba hasta por los codos mientras trataba de hacer que aquel niño serio se riera

Pero parece que no lo conseguiría así que decidió reunir todas sus fuerzas para pararse y llevarlo a alguna estación de policías, pero parece que aún le dolía la mordida de hace tiempo que un perro ocasiono en su pie lo cual provocó que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria así que se preparó para caer al suelo y lastimarse pero antes de caer sintió como era sujetado por una mano la cual evitó que se cayera y por ende se lastimase más.- Muchas gracias niño, prometo que siempre que te vea te llevaré a un lugar nuevo

.-Mm... No encuentro a mi hermano.- Lan Zhan decidió que si el niño quería ayudarle lo primero sería que él le dijera a quien buscaba, así que eso hizo.-Mi nombre es Lan Zhan cortesía WangJi.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia por cortesía

.-Lan Zhan - Dijo saboreando cada palabra de su nombre Wei Ying, ya que Lan Zhan había sido el primer niño en decirle su nombre y a decir verdad, era un nombre muy bueno.- Yo soy Wei WuXian pero puedes llamarme Wei Ying, ahora dime, ¿Sabes cómo llegar con tu hermano o padre?

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza y luego de unos momentos hablo.-Yo vine con mi tío y hermano mayor - luego de decir aquello vio como Wei Ying se incomodó un poco así que decidió volver a hablar .- Se cómo se llama la calle donde está mi tío

Luego de decir aquello Wei Ying volvió a ser enérgico y hablo.- Genial Lan Zhan entonces dime cómo se llama ese lugar, sabes yo conozco todas las calles de aquí y también los lugares a los que no debemos ir, así que no te preocupes.-Luego de eso Wei Ying tomo la mano de Lan Zhan y empezó a caminar pero de nuevo su pierna dolió y esta vez se cayó.- ¡Auch!

.- ¿Porque no vas a tu casa a que te curen?-Pregunto Lan Zhan aunque por la expresión complicada que puso Wei Ying supo que lo había arruinado seguro ahora Wei Ying se iría y ya no lo ayudaría - Yo... Lo siento

.- ¿Ah?, no te preocupes Lan Zhan hace unos meses todos me preguntaban lo mismo así que no importa solo que... me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no recuerdo sus rostros.-Dijo algo melancólico Wei Ying.- ¡Pero eso no importa Lan Zhan!, si quieres puedo decirte cómo llegar ya que parece que yo no puedo pararme hahaha

.-Yo tampoco recuerdo a mis padres.- Comentó Lan Zhan algo triste aunque su cara no lo mostraba.-Pero es porque viajan mucho ¿Y los tuyos también viajan?

.-Supongo que si viajaban pero siempre volvían y me abrazaban pero un día no regresaron.- Dijo Wei Ying mientras lloraba pero aún con una sonrisa.-Supongo que es algo patético que aún llore por eso, haha

.-No es patético yo... También lloro aunque me escondo de mi hermano de hecho.... Me perdí por eso - dijo algo Avergonzado Lan Zhan pero su nuevo amigo estaba llorando así que tal vez saber que no era el único que lloraba lo ayudaría a sonreír y parece que tuvo razón ya que Wei Ying se rio un poco .-Mm tú... te sientes mejor?

.-Gracias Lan Zhan.- sonrió Wei Ying.- ¿Ahora por qué no buscamos a tu tío? Mi pierna ya no duele

Lan Zhan estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz - eso no será necesario yo me encargaré de que el niño vaya con su tío así que apártate de él y usted joven Lan no tiene de qué preocuparse yo me encargaré que ése niño no se acerque más a usted

Luego de que aquel hombre dijera aquello Lan Zhan intento forcejearse e ir con Wei Ying pero la mano de aquel policía lo tenía bien sujetado, al principio creyó que sólo regañaría a Wei Ying o lo castigaría pero no aquel hombre empezó a patearlo haciendo que Lan Zhan empezará a llorar mientras gritaba llamando a su mamá por primera vez, al ver que aquel hombre vaciló un poco en su agarré Lan Zhan decidió morder aquella mano y ponerse en frente de Wei Ying para que dejarán de golpearlo

.-... ¿Lan Zhan?-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Wei Ying antes de desmayarse debido al dolor

.- ¡Wei Ying! - fue lo que dijo Lan Zhan mientras lo abrazaba negándose a soltarlo, el policía estaba arrastrándolo para la comisaría pero Lan Zhan no iba a soltar a Wei Ying hasta que lo atendiera un doctor - ¡Wei Ying!, ¡Wei Ying!, ¡Wei Ying!

.-Ya joven Lan ese bastardo no merece la pena déjelo aquí prometo que después lo llevaré con sus padres y ya.- Dijo a la ligera aquél policía.- Además él es solo una rata varios vendedores lo han reportado hurgando en su basura Así que no importa suéltelo o se contagiará de alguna enfermedad

.- ¡NO! Wei Ying es bueno- Fue lo que sentenció Lan Zhan mientras se aferraba más a Wei Ying

Luego de haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras con Lan Zhan y Wei Ying el policía logró llegar a la estación donde por alguna razón estaba su supervisor, el señor Nie junto a su hijo mayor Nie MingJue ahora sí que tendría que dar explicaciones o tendría varios problemas

.- ¿Porque mi sobrino está con lágrimas y abrazando un...niño? - pregunto un Lan Qiren desconcertado por tal escena, si bien se había espantando cuándo Xichen llegó al punto de encuentro al borde de las lágrimas por no encontrar a Lan Zhan está escena lo dejaba más intranquilo ¿Qué es lo que había visto su querido A-Zhan? - ¿Y bien?

.-Emm... si bueno, vera señor Lan yo llegué y su sobrino ya estaba abrazando aquel niño así que...-Sus palabras fueron cortadas debido aún gritó de molestia de Lan Zhan

.- ¡EL MIENTE ESE HOMBRE PATEO A WEI YING!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Lan Zhan mientras seguía abrazando a Wei Ying.-Él lo golpeó cuando me encontró con Wei Ying, ¡ÉL ES MALO!

.-Haha... ¿Qué niños no? Debe ser alguna mentira del niño ya que le dije que soltara aquel mendigo ya que podía ensuciar su ropa... haha y yo sé que su ropa es muy cara así que no quería que se ensucia.-De nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por Lan Qiren

.-Mi sobrino es un niño recto y nunca mentiría, además ese niño tienen huellas de zapatos por toda su ropa.- Mencionó Lan Qiren mientras miraba a Lan Zhan con la cara roja si bien Lan Zhan dejo de llorar en cuanto los vio, su cara aún está roja y en sus ojos se veían aún pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.-Jefe Nie que opina usted

.-Tal y como usted dice señor Lan, ese niño tienen pisadas por todo el cuerpo...Yo me encargaré de este hombre usted puede llevarse a su sobrino de lo demás me encargaré yo - dijo con voz fuerte y decidida mientras arrestaba aquel policía corrupto, ya que había ido porque alguien le llamo para quejarse de que estaba pidiendo cuotas a los negocios de alrededor

.-WangJi el señor Nie se encargará de ese niño así que ya puedes soltarlo.- dijo Qiren mientras alaciaba su barba.- ven tus padres llegarán pronto a casa ¿No quieres verlos? ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vistes, ven

.- ¡No, yo quiero estar con Wei Ying!- grito Lan Zhan sorprendiendo a su tío y hermano

.- ¡WANGJI!- Qiren estaba apuntó de regañar a Lan Zhan por su comportamiento pero ver a Xichen yendo hacia Lan Zhan le recordó que este no era el lugar para hacer tal escena - jefe Nie ¿Qué pasara con ese niño?

.- ¿Mm?, Él será llevado al médico y la comisaría pagara por sus gastos médicos hasta que sane y aquel policía será despedido y encarcelado por extorsión, abusó de poder y maltrato infantil así que no se preocupe

\- Entiendo...gracias por su ayuda.-Sentenció Lan Qiren

.-A-Zhan oíste eso, tu amigo va ser atendido así que... ¿Porque no lo sueltas un momento?-Trato de razonar Lan Xichen

.- ¡NO!-Sentenció de nuevo Lan Zhan

.-Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano, mi padre ya le ha hablado a una ambulancia así que pronto vendrán por el para ayudarlo.- Dijo MingJue con su ceño fruncido, por tal escena

.-Mm... ¿Él estará bien? - dijo algo avergonzado Lan Zhan por haber hecho tal escena frente a tantas personas.-... ¿Puedo visitarlo?

.-Supongo que si tu tío quiere puedes.- afirmó Nie MingJue

.- ¿Tío? - Mencionó Lan Xichen ya que su hermano aún estaba avergonzado.- ¿A-Zhan y yo podemos visitarlo?

.-Le preguntaré a sus padres pero ahora necesitamos irnos.-Sentenció Qiren mientras volvía a jugar con su barba.-Jefe Nie ¿Podría decirme en que hospital estará el niño?

.-Claro, enseguida le daré la tarjeta del hospital, tome está es la dirección, es un hospital que está cerca de aquí, a unas cuadras solo pregunte por el nombré del niño y le dirán su habitación ahora sí me disculpa iré a hacer unas llamadas - menciono mientras se alejaba para hacer una llamada

.-Ya está todo listo ¿Ahora podemos irnos niños?-Dijo un cansado Qiren.- Su madre no parará de reírse de mi cuando le cuente esto - murmuró Qiren

.-Tío, A-Zhan quiere esperar a que lleguen por Wei Ying - Dijo nerviosamente Xichen, ya que podía ver cómo una vena saltaba de la frente de su tío.-Por favor tío

.-Está bien, está bien supongo que como quiera ya vamos retrasado a la comida con sus padres, les avisaré sobre ustedes y cuando la ambulancia llegué nos iremos ¿Está bien?-Hablo resignado Qiren más para él, que para sus sobrinos

Luego de eso la ambulancia llegó y Qiren pudo irse por fin con sus sobrinos, aunque antes Xichen se despidió de Nie MingJue y al parecer habían acordado verse la próxima vez que fueran al centro, Lan Zhan no hablo durante el camino a casa como siempre, pero está vez se veía apagado incluso con aquella mirada sería aún, cuando llegaron a la casa Lan Mei corrió a abrazar a sus hijos pero de inmediato notó la mirada triste de Lan Zhan además de que esté aún tenía la cara roja por haber llorado Lan Mei se fue con sus hijos para ver qué les pasaba y Qingheng-Jun se acercó a Qiren para saber qué había pasado, después de unas horas tanto Qingheng-Jun como Lan Mei llegaron a la conclusión que sus hijos podían seguir viendo aquel niño mientras no volviera a pasar algo como lo de hoy donde uno de sus hijos tuvo que ver tal escena dónde golpeaban a un niño

Tres días después Qiren llevó a los niños al hospital como había prometido mientras que cada uno de los niños llevaba un presente para Wei Ying Lan Zhan llevaba un gran peluche de conejo blanco con un listón azul y Lan Xichen unos canasta de frutas que llevaba escondido chocolates (cortesía de Lan Mei)

.-Bien, pueden entrar, yo me quedaré por lo mientras en la recepción, si necesitan algo llámenme, Xichen sabes mi número así que confío en ti.-Luego de eso Lan Qiren salió de la habitación

.-Bueno A-Zhan supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros entrar.- cuando Xichen se volteó noto que su hermano ya no estaba y que en la habitación de Wei Ying se oían risas, tal parecía que su hermano ya se había adelantado.-Supongo que tendré que entrar yo solo

.-Hola Wei Ying, mi nombre es Lan Huan cortesía Xichen, puedes llamarme como prefieras soy el hermano mayor de Lan Zhan lamentó que tengamos que presentarnos en estas circunstancias.-Mencionó Xichen un tanto avergonzado

.-No importa, gracias por traerme estos regalos prometo que los guardaré muy bien y solo los comeré cuando tenga mucha hambre .-Dijo Wei Ying mientras sonreía ya que había encontrado un chocolate .-Gracias por los dulces hermano Xichen

\- Me alegra que te gustarán.... A-Ying puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- mencionó Xichen un tanto incómodo ya que su hermano lo estaba viendo fijamente desde que Wei Ying dejo de hablar con él para hablar con Xichen.- Yo me preguntaba...Wei Ying... ¿Porque no estás en un orfanato?.-Luego de aquella pregunta el silenció inundó aquella habitación y fue solo gracias a Wei Ying que el silenció fue cortado

.-Yo...he estado en uno ya que me llevaron cuando tenía cinco años pero...pero me escapé de ahí porque cuando cumplí ocho alguien me dijo que me iban a vender a una empresa que mis padres habían ofendido para que arreglarán cuentas conmigo, o algo así... así que hace medio año llegué aquí y por eso vivo en la calles - menciono tranquilamente Wei Ying mientras aún sonreía.-Pero eso ya no importa, ya que gracias a eso conocí a Lan Zhan y a ti

.-Entiendo... siento mucho hacer aquella pregunta A-Ying.-Se disculpó profundamente Xichen

.-Pero por lo mientras ¿Porque no vemos una película? la enfermera me dijo que podíamos ver la que quisiéramos.- dijo animadamente Wei Ying.- Lan Zhan tu cabeza aquí conmigo y el hermano Xichen puede sentarse en el sillón de al lado

.  
.  
.

Luego de un rato Lan Qiren fue por sus sobrinos y se despidieron de Wei Ying prometiendo que irían a verlo cuando saliera del hospital, después de eso pasaron las semanas y Wei Ying había sido dado de alta así que Wei Ying fue enviado a un refugio de personas mientras lograban ver qué pasaría con su caso los meses pasaron, y así como Wei Ying había prometido mostrarle a Lan Zhan lugares nuevos cada que iba a verlo Lan Zhan le llevaba siempre un almuerzo y unos cuantos dulces....

Pero un día Wei Ying le enseñó a Lan Zhan una mansión abandona que aunque no parecía deteriorada ni nada Wei Ying le había dicho que estaba vacía y que adentro no había nadie

.- ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Zhan! ven vamos dentro quiero qué subamos a aquella torre para que puedas ver toda la ciudad - Fue lo que dijo Wei Ying, pero algo dentro de la casa se sentía raro

.-Mm...Mejor no entrar.-Lan Zhan intento jalar a Wei Ying para que se fueran pero Wei Ying lo ignoró y se adentro

.-Lan Zhan no pasa nada, ven vamos.-Wei Ying le estaba gritando desde el segundo nivel según podía ver Lan Zhan desde afuera

pero de repente Lan Zhan pudo oír como era rota una botella y otras voces más se escuchaban, parecía que tenía razón, algo andaba mal en esa casa, estaba a punto de entrar y ver qué era pero la voz de Wei Ying lo interrumpió

.-No vengas Lan Zhan, ve por Nie.-Gritaba Wei Ying desde la casa

Mientras podía oír como las personas de adentro decían cosas sobre que ese era su territorio y que ahora iba a ver lo que pasaba por entrar al lugar equivocado

.-...Wei Ying .-Lan Zhan sabía que Wei Ying solo llamaba Nie al jefe de la estación de policías de aquella vez, pero no quería dejar a Wei Ying solo, no quería volver a verlo en el hospital pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo sin ayuda - yo..

Lan Zhan se quedó estático en cuanto oyó a uno de aquellos sujetos decir que Wei Ying era muy problemático en ese momento se olvidó de todo y fue corriendo por él jefe Nie

...

.-Wei Ying yo.... Me haré más fuerte, y te protegeré, te lo aseguró 

Continuará

¡Sorpresa!, vayan a ver todas las actualizaciones, son los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo

再见〜


	2. Inevitable

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la última visita que tuvo Wei Ying de Lan Zhan, si bien se aburría en el hospital, trataba comportarse ya que al menos tenía comida y un lugar caliente para dormir, no podía quejarse ante eso

Faltaban solo dos días para que fuera dado de alta, solo esperaba poder ver a Lan Zhan antes de irse, ya que si bien lo habían atendido, no pensaba quedarse a esperar a que lo llevarán nuevamente al orfanato. El no volvería a ese lugar definitivamente

Además no era como si pudiera ir con el oficial Nie, esa gente era poderosa y sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaz, no podía ser tan hipócrita como para aceptar ser alojado en la casa de los Nie mientras estaba a escondidas con la pandilla Wen, tampoco era como si pudiera simplemente delatarlos y ya, estaban respaldados por una de las empresas de casinos con más poder del lugar

.

.

.

Nuevamente como todos los días desde que estaba ahí, fue visitado por el doctor que lo asignaron, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado del oficial Nie y sus dos hijos, otra vez había venido para proponerle nuevamente vivir con ellos y hacer el trámite de adopción, Wei Ying realmente quería aceptar pero no podía involucrar a alguien tan justo como lo era el oficial Nie en sus problemas

Nuevamente se negó amablemente y dijo que estaría bien, ya había sido visitado anteriormente por uno de los miembros de la pandilla, para avisarle que se haría pasar por un familiar y que debía cooperar, así que ya tenían como sacarlo, no era como si pudiera decirles a las enfermeras, "Adivinen qué, la persona que ha estado visitándome no es un familiar, es un miembro de una de las pandilla más poderosas que me tienen en la mira. O sin olvidar que al decirles esto puede que todos ustedes amanezcan en un lago o un barranco sin vida"

Simplemente no era tan fácil, y no había nada que hacer, o al menos no por ahora

Solo necesitaba buscar el momento exacto para decirle al oficial Nie que "milagrosamente" había encontrado a un familiar lejano, muy muy lejano. Y que ahora va a hacerse cargo de él y van a vivir felices por siempre

Por supuesto que no podía decirles eso, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya haría

Realmente estaba exhausto tanto mentalmente como físicamente, si bien ya no tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, aun así le llegaba la factura de estar todo el día acostado sin hacer nada, por otro lado, estaba cansado de tener que pensar en una excusa creíble y que no se le olvidará más adelante, además de que desde hace unos días Lan Zhan no había venido a visitarlo aunque pensándolo bien tal vez era mejor así ya que ahora el sería miembro de una pandilla

.

.

.

Tal parecía que el día acordado ya había llegado y después de mucho esfuerzo lograron convencer a la trabajadora social de que aquel hombre era un pariente muy lejano de Wei Ying y que además lo iba a cuidar como si fuera lo más valioso, lástima que todo era una farsa pero no había nada que hacer al respecto él había tenido la culpa por haber entrado en esa mansión, definitivamente debió haber escuchado a Lan Zhan y tal vez las cosas serían diferente pero lo hecho hecho estaba, así que sólo le quedaba aceptar su destino

Luego de contestar algunas preguntas más él y su "tío" por fin recibieron la aceptación de la trabajadora social y los dejo ir ya que justamente ese mismo día él había sido dado de alta, al principio aquel extraño había querido huir con Wei Ying y noquear a la trabajadora social pero Wei Ying logró persuadirlo haciéndole ver los diversos riesgos que ocurriría por su impaciencia, ah definitivamente iba a extrañar todos esos lindos recuerdos que había logrado hacer con tanto esfuerzo, era una gran pena que ni quiera pudiera dejarle una nota o algo a Lan Zhan

.- Supongo que a partir de ahora tomaremos caminos separados mi Lan Zhan.-Dijo Wei Ying mientras se alejaba de aquella ciudad y era transportado por aquel extraño que no hacía más que mirarlo fijamente hasta el punto de incomodarlo, definitivamente sería un viaje demasiado largo

.

.

.

.- ¿Se fue?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Lan Zhan al enterarse por su tío que al parecer un tío había venido por Wei Ying y se lo había llevado fuera de la ciudad.- Él no dejo nada para mí?.- Pregunto con un poco de miedo Lan Zhan ya que debido a que su hermano se enfermó y su tío tenía mucho trabajo no había podido ir a visitar a Wei Ying pero el debería haber sabido que iba a regresar para cuando fuera dado de alta

.-Lo siento wangji, pero le pregunté a todas las enfermeras y todas dijeron que se fueron muy rápido ya que al parecer su tío tenía prisa

.- Entiendo.- Lan Zhan no creía que Wei Ying tuviera un tío ya que él mismo le había dicho que su madre no tenía familia y que su padre no tenía hermanos, así que algo definitivamente no cuadraba en todo esto además ni siquiera le había dejado una nota, ¿O será que tal vez estaba molesto de que no fue a visitarlo y por eso no le aviso? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso su hermano la hablo

.-A-Zhan no te preocupes si quieres puedo pedirle a padre que investigue en donde vive ahora para que puedas ir a visitarlo.- Xichen había notado que su hermano se estaba deprimiendo así que trato de hacer algo por él pero Lan Zhan no parecía haber mejorado.- ¿Estas triste porque ya no vas a poder ver al pequeño Wei? Lo más seguro es que estaba tan emocionado de encontrar un familiar que se le olvidó avisarte donde encontrarlo así que no te preocupes A-Zhan.- Xichen había dejado de llamar a Wei Ying, A-Ying desde que noto que a su hermano le molestaba ya que parecía ser algo íntimo de ellos dos así que decidió llamarlo mejor pequeño Wei o a veces le diría Didi Wei, pero este no parecía ser un buen momento para decirle este último

.-No importa hermano, voy a ir a estudiar

Luego de eso Lan Zhan se fue a estudiar cómo había dicho pero Xichen decidió como quiera pedirle ayuda a sus padres para que encontrarán donde vivía ahora Wei Ying para así poder mejorar el ánimo de su hermano, lástima que sus padres viajaban tanto que era muy pocas las veces que podía hablar con ellos o pedirles algo, ya que aunque pudo haberles mandado un mensaje de texto lo más seguro es que no lo leyeran pronto o se les olvidará ya que recibían varios mensajes y llamadas al día y a menos que fuera una emergencia no les respondería de inmediato así que Xichen decidió esperar un día hasta tarde a que su padre llegará, ya que había oído decir a su tío que su padre vendría a recoger unos papeles pero se iría de inmediato así que al menos que se quedara despierto para verlo no habría otra forma hasta dentro de unos meses que volvieran a venir, pero su querido hermano estaba cada vez más y más cerrado hacía los demás así que no quedaba de otra

Después de haber esperado por varias horas su esfuerzo por fin había dado frutos, su padre había llegado y tal y como dijo su tío entro a su oficina y sacos unos papeles pero antes de que pudiera irse Xichen salió de su escondite para hablarle a su padre

.-Bienvenido a casa padre, quería pedirte un favor.- Xichen ya estaba muy cansado pero aun así se esforzó para no bostezar mientras saludaba, era una pena que toda su cara demostrará estar muy cansado

.- ¿A-Huan que haces aún despierto? Deberías estar dormido desde hace horas, Si necesitabas algo pudiste pedírselo a tu tío Qiren o decirle a mi asistente que me pasará el recado.- Qinghen-jun no esperaba que su hijo lo estuviera esperando y ciertamente no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con él ya que su vuelo saldría en unos minutos y aún tenía que manejar al aeropuerto, así que sin voltear a ver a Xichen ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, después de todo luego informaría a Qiren para que vigilará mejor la hora de dormir de sus hijos, pero Xichen no parecía pensar en lo mismo ya que inesperadamente lo jalo de su manga, así que después de suspirar decidió atenderlo lo más rápido posible

.-¿Qué necesitas Xichen?- Esta vez ya no lo llamo tan cariñosamente ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde debido a él.-Si es algún juguete o algo puedes comprarlo no hay problema

.-Padre no es eso, yo quería pedirte que por favor busques al amigo de Lan Zhan y a su tío, se llama Wei Ying.- Xichen había notado que su padre estaba un poco molesto ya que lo detuvo, pero esto era algo importante así que no importaba si lo castigaban después él simplemente quería que su hermano dejará de aislarse.-Wangji ha estado muy triste desde que se enteró que el pequeño Wei se había ido de la ciudad, y yo quería saber si tú puedes ayudarnos a saber dónde está para poder visitarlo

.-Esta bien entiendo, ¿Tienes más datos de ellos?- Xichen no había tardado ni dos minutos cuando le dio una hoja con los nombre y edad de Wei Ying además de que estaba el nombre de otra persona, al parecer era su tío lejano ya que no compartían apellido.- si eso es todo entonces me iré A-Huan, así que ve a dormir, te mandaré la información lo más rápido que pueda con tu tío Qiren así que no te preocupes, y ve a dormir

Después de eso Xichen por fin pudo ir a dormir y debido a órdenes de Qingheng-jun no despertaron a Xichen a las cinco como siempre, y en cuanto a buscar a Wei Ying, Qingheng-jun decidió que si había logrado afectar el estado de ánimo de su Lan Zhan entonces si era algo importante, por lo tanto investigó todo lo que pudo, aunque mala fue la respuesta que obtuvo de haber investigado ya que al parecer él famoso tío lejano de Wei Ying en realidad no existía e incluso el nombre que le habían dado a la trabajadora social era falso lo cual significaba que un extraño se había llevado a Wei Ying pero porque Wei Ying había dicho que si lo conocía?, ¿Será que fue engañado por esa persona? Eso era imposible ya que había estado viviendo en la calle por un tiempo debió haber aprendido ya a no confiar en cualquier persona, pero si lo pensaba bien no era tan poco probable ya que después de todo aún era un niño pequeño como su querido Lan Zhan, pero ahora lo más importante era saber cómo le diría a sus hijos que Wei Ying había sido llevado por un extraño y que no había nada para poder encontrarlo

Continuara

再見〜


End file.
